


Parallel Stripes

by Dequator



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara x Frisk, Fluff, Frisk x Chara, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Nightmares, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Chara, charisk, i'm trash aren't i, sinful as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dequator/pseuds/Dequator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara is too embarrased to tell Frisk they're having nightmares. </p><p>Frisk finds out and indulges them in cuddles. The following morning, sin ensues.</p><p>Because nightmares are an excellent excuse to get people to do cute stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So, as it turns out, I'm Charisk trash.
> 
> And, uh, Chara and Frisk aren't strictly non-binary here. While they could be, I just used neutral pronouns so they could be whatever genders you want. I originally began writing this with them both having male pronouns, but then I changed it 'cuz that's not everyone's cup of tea.

Chara was staring blankly at the ceiling, tense and rather uncomfortable as they waited for Frisk to hurry up in the bathroom and turn off its intrusive light so they could attempt to sleep. Sleep probably wasn’t going to happen tonight; as per usual, they’d end up having some debilitating nightmare that robbed them of rest for a good chunk of the night. All Chara had been thinking about around this time lately was how bad their inevitable nightmare would end up being and how much sleep would be lost as a direct result.

Interrupting Chara’s train of thought was usually a very demanding phenomenon when they were thinking about something that bothered them, but as Frisk clumsily stepped out of the bathroom and into their line of sight, they couldn’t restart thinking about whatever it was they were thinking about before even if they wanted to. Chara watched them fumble about with the buttons on their comically oversized, signature pink-and-blue sweater that Toriel had knitted for them, insisting that they would grow into it soon. Chara was wearing a plain black t-shirt - ditching the sweater just for tonight, much to Frisk’s dismay. Because their last trademark green and yellow-stripe sweater was in the wash and they thought Chara looked ten times cuter in a sweater, Frisk found it in themselves to insist that they wear one of their less massive, baggy ones. Not a bad suggestion, but still.

Their thoughts were able to diverge from miscellaneous overbearing worries, and focus on Frisk. Chara was lying on their back with their palms resting behind their head, elevating it slightly to provide them with a better view of their lifelong companion. Frisk wasn’t very tall or very short, only very slightly shorter than Chara themselves was. Their hair had a messy yet tidy look that they were never quite able to describe with words beyond ‘it looks like mine’, and their eyes were naturally very tightly closed, leaving very little of their irises visible, while Chara’s own eyes were much larger and their irises were a bloody shade of red. Frisk thought their eyes were cute, which forced Chara to appreciate them rather than resent them as they had done so before. Despite that, they still thought they looked somewhat evil, and they attracted a lot of attention from people. Particularly, people who weren't Frisk.

Originally, they thought their admiration for Frisk came from the fact that looking at them was like looking in to a mirror, and not just in the physical sense; although the two were almost identical besides their skin tone, the shape of their eyes, and a few subtle facial features, Frisk really seemed to understand them emotionally and mentally, all their weird habits and obsessions included and accounted for.

Following that, Chara being ‘revived’ from their ghostly form required some odd technical stuff to happen with Frisk’s soul that meant the two were literally inseparable which probably helped sway their decision. It didn’t take long after that for them to realize - in addition to the fact they could never leave each other even if they wanted to, which was certainly something neither of them wanted - that Frisk was just plain _cute._ Their hair was cute, their eyes were cute, their body barely being able to occupy their massive sweater was cute, and they had the cutest smile. Frisk also reciprocated all these feelings which they found unbearably cute, too - all of this was more than enough for Chara to feel this indescribable attraction towards them.

There was also the fact that Frisk was the only human that Chara had ever had any form of meaningful, non-malicious interaction with whatsoever, but that was beside the point. It was love, plain and simple. Not LOVE - Chara was all too familiar with that, and they hated it.

Their gawking was concluded as Frisk abruptly turned off the only source of light in their bedroom, leaving them to listen to their shuffling across the carpet and requiring them to estimate Frisk’s position in the darkness for whatever reason they chose to do so. The muffled footsteps slowly became louder and louder rather than quieter as they expected them to, before the lamp beside them splashed warm light across the walls again with the flick of a switch, Chara’s eyes squinting slightly as the sudden brightness disrupted the routine beginning of the natural adjustment of their eyes to the enveloping blackness.

“Hi.” Frisk bubbled. They were smiling.

“Hi?” Chara muttered in response, puzzled. “What’s up?”

“That’s what I wanted to ask you.”

“Umm. Nothing?”

“Nuh-uh. It’s not nothing,” they pointed out, detecting that Chara hadn’t moved from their current position an inch. “Something’s wrong. I can see it.”

They squinted. “How? You didn’t even look at me…”

A sly grin spread across Frisk’s face. “You know, I look at you a lot more often than you realize,”

Chara smiled meekly and shifted their eyes to the side. “…That’s really creepy. And dorky,” they admitted. The flirting attempt was appreciated, but its execution was poor. Regardless, a rosy tinge found its way onto their cheeks. Frisk had always enjoyed being flirty, finding amusement in the flustered reactions it brought out of people, but their affectionate date-friends relationship had actually begun from Chara taking it too seriously and ending up sitting in a corner by themselves rocking back and forth with their cheeks burning bright red. Needless to say, that was a dead giveaway to Frisk that Chara saw more in their casual flirting than jest and mischievousness. The day after, they went on a date together to a fancy restaurant, Frisk using their intangible but somehow effective 'permanent 100% off everything for breaking the barrier and bringing peace between monsters and humans' coupon to avoid having to ask someone for money and therefore tell anyone else about their relationship just yet. They never really flirted with anyone else anymore for obvious reasons, and their flirting with Chara had since become less humorous and more loving.

“…It sounded better in my head, okay?” They conceded. “So, what’s the matter?”

“Nothing. Really.”

Frisk sat down on the edge of Chara’s messy and unmade bed, pouting at them sympathetically. “Are you sure?”

Frisk had plenty to worry about already, with all their responsibilities as the ambassador between monsters and humans. It must be stressful as hell to have to manage relations between two completely different races, where one of them had been imprisoned by the other for thousands of years for no admissible reason. On top of that, they had all their school work to deal with. Whenever exams were on, the stress that both of those responsibilities exerted on Frisk became really visible. Chara, on the other hand, found school to be boring. Other than that, they didn't really have that many responsibilities.

“It’s nothinggg. You should go to sleep.”

Although, Chara was more than willing to help Frisk with their school work and often did so whenever Frisk had copious amounts of homework due, and now they just felt like that they were making up excuses because they were too embarrassed to tell Frisk that they were still having nightmares.

Embarrassment had no place in their relationship because Chara and Frisk both had unrestricted access to one another’s thoughts in the past when they were sharing a body which led to some deep, dark, and some embarrassin secrets about each other being revealed unknowingly, and now they were _dating_. The thought of it made Chara shiver with excitement. Still, the embarrassment was there, and they didn’t really see their nightmares as that much of a problem to bother Frisk about. Which begged the question, what constitutes a big enough problem to bother Frisk about, anyway?

 “…If you say so.”

 Frisk pouted rather than pressing the situation, no matter how much they wanted to. They figured if something really was wrong, Chara would’ve said something. Extending a hand out to their head, they settled for petting them delicately as if they were a dog.

It was soothing and felt rather nice, but the way Frisk petted them like they were a puppy made them protest half-heartedly. “Frisk…”

“Sorry. Couldn’t help it.” The mischievous smile on their face faded. “…You sure?” They queried once again, hoping for a more reassuring answer. Chara almost gave in, but not quite.

 “Yup.”

“Suit yourself,” Frisk teased.

Unsatisfied with the petting, Frisk quickly leaned down and gave them a soft kiss on the cheek, causing a noteworthy amount of heat to radiate off of the slightly disconcerted human’s reddened face. Chara didn’t protest this time around, blissful from Frisk’s innocent displays of affection and the sensation of their soft lips against their cheek, resisting the sudden urge to yank Frisk into the bed with them and hug forever.

 _‘…I’m obsessed.’_ Frisk was so nice and caring to them, it drove them crazy.

Frisk grinned at them before switching off the lamp and returning to their own bed, leaving Chara to realize how cold and musky the air around them was as they tried to sink into their somewhat uncomfortable mattress and unpleasantly solid pillow.

They were forced to take note of how unkempt their bedding was. While Frisk had made it a habit to make their bed every morning, Chara’s had been left unattended for weeks. Frisk had offered to make it for them several times before, but it was a lost cause as the sheets would somehow always end up ravaged after a couple of days anyway. The thought of sleeping in Frisk’s bed with them entered their mind, however doing so was only brought up once before between the two of them and Chara messed it up by saying that ‘there wouldn’t enough space’ in order to mask their sheepishness, and now they didn’t want to bring it up again no matter how much they’d like it. Interestingly, there was visibly adequate space in either of their beds. 

_'This is dumb. We’re “date-friends”, but we don’t even sleep together. And it’s my fault’._

Maybe the sheepishness wasn’t unjustified, though. Having never had any positive relationship with another human, Chara really didn’t know how any of that dating stuff worked and what was considered normal.

“Night, Chara. I love you.”

Chara savoured a warm sensation in their stomach. “Goodnight. I, uhh…”

“Spit it out,” teased Frisk.

“Iloveyoutoo,” they hurriedly spat out as Frisk giggled at how easily flustered they were. Chara found it problematic to get the words ‘I love you’ out of their mouth no matter how much they meant it for some reason, and Frisk never stopped teasing them about it.

 “Pfft. You’re so cute.”

“Hmph. Dork.” The pleasant sensation in their abdomen from Frisk’s admiring comment muffled Chara’s voice slightly.

Frisk didn’t reply, and Chara was left alone with their thoughts once again. They were disappointed with themselves, to say the least; a simple hug from Frisk surely would’ve put them to sleep. Which they easily would have received if they’d just asked. Or not been so stubborn and uninviting about what was bothering them; just a reassuring chat that their dumb nightmares aren’t real or something to that effect would’ve done the job.

 _I should’ve just told them,_ they rationalized. _It’s not like Frisk would laugh. Embarrassing? Come on…_

But it was too late, now.

 

* * *

 

 

Chara darted upright and sucked in a deep breath, sweating and desperately clutching the bedding around them as they thrashed about for a moment, panting rapidly. Their black shirt and most of their sheets had been drenched in cold sweat, some of it building up on their forehead and trickling down as they hyperventilated.

Having known this would happen, Chara was able to regain their composure rather quickly this time around. They threw off the messed-up blankets and propped themselves up against the wall with their knees tucked into their chest, staring into the darkness of their room, listening closely for Frisk’s soft snoring which, by itself, had provided ample comfort for them in the past.

The digital clock beside their bed taunted them with ‘4:00 A.M’, which Chara translated as ‘Frisk wakes you up at around eight and it’s gonna take you at least an hour to fall back asleep so you’re only getting three hours of sleep tonight.’ Usually they’d just try to go back to sleep anyway, but every morning they felt awful because of the sleep they’d missed out on and their nightmares were sometimes terrible enough to haunt them throughout the daytime, no matter how many times they’d seen the exact same ones before.

“Huh?” Frisk was startled by the sudden movement. Their closeness to Chara - both in the literal spiritual sense and the emotional sense - meant Chara's distress was their own. “Chara? Are you awake?” Frisk mumbled sleepily.

Chara didn’t respond.

“…What’s the matter?” Frisk sounded very worried. Chara recalled this tone of their voice from a while back when they had fallen sick with the flu, and Frisk had ended up essentially babysitting them in bed for three days straight. Their immune system wasn't particularly top-notch, and they were petrified of needles and doctors so they weren't vaccinated. Having known all this, Frisk was constantly taking care of them whenever Toriel wasn't. They really wouldn’t mind if Frisk elected to do that again.

They started rocking back and forth as the once-vivid afterimages of their nightmare dissipated at an accelerated rate, clutching their pillow harder and beginning to relax, calmed by Frisk’s voice.

“Can I turn on the light?”

“…I'd rather you didn't.” They finally spoke. "Too bright."

“I wouldn't want to damage those cute, adorable eyes of yours," giggled Frisk. "Really, though. Did you have a nightmare?”

“Mmm,” Chara grunted, blushing.

Knowing that the premonition of a bad dream was likely to have been what was bothering them earlier, Frisk couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty for not forcing Chara to say something about it or asking more questions. Frisk shuffled over slightly on their bed and rolled over onto their back. Chara had been having nightmares for a while now, and although they had been getting worse and more frequent, they continued to insist that Frisk shouldn't worry about them. If they were going to wake up in the middle of the night sobbing because of them, however, Chara had better believe they were gonna worry about it.

“That’s no good. Come here,” they whispered caringly.

“Huh?”

“Come over here.”

Tossing their pillow aside and voicing an obedient huff that Frisk found adorable, Chara slowly arose from their chaotic bedding and stumbled around through the darkness, finding it hard to navigate around the random clutters on the floor. There was a watch they stood on painfully, a few pens that made cracking sounds underneath their weight, and a book on the floor that they almost tripped up on before they aggressively sat down right on the edge of Frisk’s bed, almost sinking all the way down to the bottom of the mattress in all its lavish softness.

Chara sat there for a few seconds, anxiously kicking their legs back and forth over the edge, unsure of what Frisk wanted from them.

“Chara?” Frisk inquired.

“What?”

“What are you doing?”

“You told me to come here,” Chara replied, their voice still exhibiting signs of discomfort.

“…You dork.” they giggled. ”I wanted you to get in the blankets and cuddle with me.”

It didn’t even cross their mind to dispute or hesitate; enthusiastic for the latter half of Frisk’s demand, Chara made an excited high-pitched whimpering sound and slowly found their way into the space that Frisk had moved over from, feeling around for the blankets and the edge of the bed as to not fall off. They fumbled around for a while, trying to figure out how to get beneath the splendidly soft blankets before firmly planting down next to Frisk.

It was warm and cosy. Very warm, and very cosy. Chara was convinced that if they fell asleep here, they might not wake up.

“Come closer to me,” they whispered.

 It made Chara tremble as they shuffled closer, feeling their shoulder press up against Frisk’s.

Frisk gently wrapped their arms around the other human, pulling them in tightly and making sure the blankets adequately wrapped both of them up such that neither of them could escape the now magnificently comfortable embrace. Chara almost melted in Frisk’s arms as they soaked in a lovely, fuzzy sensation from all around, it taking a large amount of effort to issue commands to their muscles and cuddle them back.

Returning the hug, they weakly draped an arm around Frisk’s waist and curled up deeply against their chest, brushing their cheek against the soft sweater for comfort as they reclined into their touch. Being this close to them, being close to them in this way was more than enough to purge their anxiety and offer much needed clarity. They lay together like that for a while, bathing in the quiet and relaxing ambience and the delight of each other’s company.

“This is nice,” whispered Frisk.

“Mmm.” Chara snuggled up closer to the other human, moving their cheek up to fit nicely within the crook of Frisk's shoulder, the sensation of the bare, exposed skin that lay there brushing against their own causing them to tremble. Whatever they tried to say was barely comprehensible, coming out as lukewarm mumbles.  “It… Feels really good.”

“Yeah…” Frisk felt Chara’s cold body slowly warm up quickly within the embrace, adding more enjoyment to the tender snuggle. “Why are we only doing this now?”

“Don’t know…”  

Frisk grinned, invisible in the darkness. “Let's do this every night.”

Chara tried to say ‘yes’, but it ended up a funny-sounding whimper that made Frisk squeeze them tightly in jest. They embraced each other and the silence for a while once more, Chara occasionally curling deeper into the tender embrace and Frisk periodically squeezing tighter as they yearned for each other’s warmth beneath the chilled air around them.

“Well, I'm kinda tired. Let's sleep now.”

Pulling Chara in as tightly as possible and cradling them beneath the warm bundle of blankets, Frisk gently kissed them on the forehead before shutting their eyes. Despite the tranquil state they were in and the hypnotizing comfort and consolation Frisk was keenly providing them with, Chara wasn’t falling asleep. It hurt to close their eyes.

They mustered up the composure to say something, which was difficult given all the lovely, passionate sensations associated with the intimate moment they were sharing with Frisk.  “…Frisk.”

“Huh?”

“Stay awake with me for a bit. I can’t sleep.”

They smiled, happy to do as they were told.  “Alright.” Frisk decided that they would start a conversation, not wanting to fall asleep before Chara to make sure they would be all right. “How long have you been having nightmares for?”

“A while. Maybe... A couple of months.”

Frisk somehow managed to squeeze even harder without making it uncomfortable. “Was that what was bothering you before?”

They felt Chara’s head nod against their chest, registering faintly amongst all the points of contact between their warm bodies.

“Have they always been… you know, that bad?”

“More or less.”

“I… I’m sorry, I should’ve done something.” Frisk felt very apologetic, despite having done nothing inherently bad; Chara was troubled, to say the least, and it was both their desire and responsibility to help them.

“No… I’m sorry. I was too embarrassed to tell you.”

“Embarrassed?” Frisk said incredulously.

“…Yeah.”

They couldn’t help but giggle. “…Dork. I was ready to pick you up and carry you to my bed if you said anything.”

Strangely, Chara liked it when Frisk called them a 'dork', and Frisk liked it just as much when they did the same. It had become an affectionate nickname given to one another over the years, beginning from long ago when they used to call Frisk that - and actually mean it - when they first met. “I… Uhh… That would’ve been nice.” Chara blushed lightly. “But... I dunno, okay?”

“Don’t worry.” Frisk gently rubbed Chara’s back. “If something’s wrong in the future, though… Promise you’ll tell me?”

As much as Chara hated making promises, they could never say no to Frisk. “Yeah. Promise.”

They squirmed around slightly as Frisk’s fingers trailed further up their back, provoking slight shivers before they stopped at the back of their head. They slowly ran their fingers through the back of Chara’s mid-length hair, gently brushing it downward and admiring its gentleness, then moved to the top to comb it to the side.

“I bet your hair looks really cute right now.” Frisk envisioned Chara with their hair neatly combed over to the side and the sides brushed straight down. It required a lot of imagination, though, as neither of them really bothered to do anything fancy with their hair and it took a lot of effort to get it to do what they wanted it to do.

 “Mmmmhhh," Chara mumbled with delight. "...You're so weird, Frisk.”

Frisk chuckled, choosing not to retaliate. “What happens in your nightmares?” Frisk asked cautiously.

Chara couldn't really think of anything to say to that; their nightmares were usually just blurs of generic disturbing images. “Bad stuff.”

“Don’t wanna talk about it? It’s okay if you don’t,” reassured Frisk.

They never became even slightest bit annoyed by Frisk’s constant worrying, because they knew no one else would ever care the way they do. “It’s nothing specific. Just… bad stuff. Like… People dying. I guess. I don’t know.” The worst ones were the ones where Frisk got hurt. Thankfully, those were also the least common. 

Frisk furrowed their brow, continuing to soothingly massage Chara’s hair while they glanced over at the digital clock on the nightstand. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. It’s just that I lose a lot of sleep ‘cuz of them.”

“At least you’re alright. Wanna sleep in really late with me, then? It’s the weekend.” Frisk stopped running their fingers through Chara's hair and gently placed it against Chara's cheek, timidly cradling it in their soft palm.

“Sounds… good."

"Yeah." Frisk gently stroked Chara's warm cheek, loving the sensation of their soft skin beneath their fingertips. "After that... Wanna do something tomorrow?"

"To be honest..." Chara started blushing, thankful that their face wasn't visible. "I-I just wanna cuddle with you like this all day tomorrow. It feels so... good."

Frisk's grin spread from ear to ear as they basked in the warm sensation flooding their stomach, slightly flustered from their request. "I'd love that. Hugging you feels so nice." They gave Chara a playful, hard squeeze, forcing a wheeze out of them. "D'you wanna go to sleep, now?"

"...I dunno how long it'll take for me to fall asleep.”

 “I’ll stay awake with you until you fall asleep.”

“…I love you, Frisk.” The words came out confidently this time.

“I love you too, Chara.” Frisk gently kissed their forehead, smiling.

They weakly pulled one of their arms out from beneath Frisk’s warm body leaving one arm wrapped over the top, and trailed it along Frisk’s shoulder in an attempt to locate their hand. Chara was too charmed for this process to show any form of coordination, so their hand simply weakly quivered down Frisk’s shoulder. Chara was flattered and astonished by how caring Frisk was. No one had ever treated them this way and they knew no one else ever would. They wondered what made them deserve someone so special at times, but nevertheless, they were grateful and yearned for every opportunity to show it.

“Hmm?”

“Hold my hand,” grumbled Chara.

Refraining from making a comment about how cheesy and dorky their wish was, Frisk giggled and gladly took Chara’s hand in their own, placing their fingers between one another’s and shuffling closer to compensate for the embrace being partially broken, so close that their faces were almost touching and their bodies were fully pressed up against each other’s with their interlocked hands resting firmly in between.

 “Try and sleep, okay? I’ll be right here if you need me.”

"Yeah. Goodnight, dork. I love you." 

Chara let themselves melt once again into Frisk, sighing with relief burying their face into their sweater and pressing themselves up tightly against them as possible to capture all of their comforting warmth while their remaining arm remained curled underneath and around Frisk, submitting fully to the passionate and affectionate moment. They listened intently to Frisk’s rhythmic breathing, constantly reassuring them that they were still there close by whenever the constant sensation of touch all around and the tight clasp of their hand failed to suffice.

"I love you too."

Rather than taking an hour or so to fall back asleep as they dreaded, they were out cold within a couple of minutes, holding on to one another tightly as they drifted into deep sleep.


	2. Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> glorious sin awaits below - beware

Chara wriggled about a little and smiled as they felt one of Frisk’s arms soothingly wrapped around them and one of their hands with a firm grip on their own, remembering what had happened last night. Noticing that Frisk was awake and calmingly stroking their back like they were the night before, they nuzzled deeply into their sweater and pulled them in tightly for a crushing hug, unenthusiastically letting go of Frisk’s hand to do so.

“Good morning,” Frisk said, startled. “Did you sleep well?”

They opened their eyes, surprised and relieved by the absence of the crusty, dank feeling that usually came with the rather simple task, and pulled away to look at Frisk, smiling. The curtains were still closed and it was relatively dim in their room despite the fact that it must be past noon, but their dazzling facial features were still easily distinguishable. They suddenly felt a lot calmer and relaxed, perhaps even more affectionate, probably as a result of a wondrous night's sleep.

“Yeah.”

“I was gonna wake you up earlier, but…” Frisk glanced over at the clock - it was half past one. If they didn’t leave the room by two, Toriel would probably begin fearing they had both died in their sleep or something. “You looked so peaceful. And cute.” Frisk giggled, remembering how when they had first woken up about an hour earlier, Chara was firmly locked on to them and would passively tighten their grip with half-hearted strength in their sleep whenever Frisk moved even the slightest bit. "So I went back to sleep."

Chara’s cheeks went red, something that happened automatically whenever Frisk complimented them like that.

“I haven’t slept that well in forever.”

“So, it’s settled, then. We’re doing that every night,” Frisk said with a wide grin. Chara didn't exactly have a response other than a cute chuckle to themselves.

Frisk hesitantly let go of Chara and yawned, trying to sit upright and stretch as they threw the blankets off of themselves. They’d been so closely curled up over one another for so long now; Frisk’s muscles were very tense. Chara didn’t seem to mind at all, and was still firmly attached to the other human which made it very difficult for them to sit up.

“No…” Chara grumbled, disturbed greatly by Frisk's threatening departure and the horrible, invasive chill that now crept freely all over them with the dismissal of their blankety, warm shield.

“Hmm?”

“Stay.” They looked up at Frisk with a pleading expression, eyes still half-closed from sleepiness.

Frisk’s heart melted at the sight, cheeks becoming adorned with a pink tinge. “I... We should wake up,” stuttered Frisk, finding great difficulty in making that suggestion. "I'm kinda hungry."

“I want you to stay here with me," pleaded Chara.

Having missed out on a certainly delicious breakfast of Toriel's in favour of sleeping with Chara, they were understandably quite hungry. Nevertheless, Frisk caved in to the request, grinning as they pulled the blankets back over them and snuggled closely with the other human once again. 

“Still tired?”

“No.”

“Just wanna cuddle?” Frisk giggled, squeezing Chara’s ribs and forcing out a quiet wheeze.

“Yeah. Like you said we would,” they teased. Their faces were closely across from one another, but Chara was looking downwards at nothing, smiling contentedly as if they were deep in thought. To an extent, that was the case - deep in thought about Frisk, and nothing particularly deep in and of itself.

"Sorry. I just thought I'd get something to eat first and then come back."

Chara didn't feel very hungry. "Hmm..." In fact, the even thought of eating breakfast-y food now sickened them as they had gone on a random chocolate binge and spontaneously burned through half of their chocolate stash out of boredom the previous evening, leaving their stomach begging for mercy. There was always room for chocolate, though. And there was some of it within close proximity to them. "Want some of my chocolate?"

Frisk smiled again. "You're offering me some of your chocolate?" Chara was very territorial when it came to their chocolate stash. Frisk being able to (sometimes) grab some from it - even if it required an explicit thumbs-up from Chara - was only a recent progression in their relationship. "You must really love me."

"You bet I do." They smiled and pulled away from the momentary hug to locate their clandestine chocolate supply. They'd both mutually agreed a while ago to keep it under Frisk's bed to try and minimize their temptation to randomly eat twelve or more entire chocolate bars within the span of two minutes and end up feeling horribly sick. Unfortunately, it only made Chara appreciate the challenge of getting to it without Frisk noticing even more, creating an incentive to conjure up new ways to reach the box without being spotted. Chara hopped off the bed and gently landed on their knees, eyes dipping down below the bed's frame and scanning the shade beneath for their treasured confectionary repository.

Spotting it immediately amongst the random items of clothing spread out beneath the bed, they reached into it and grabbed the two largest items they could find with only the sensation of touch as a guide, then darted back up into the bed and lay on their back beside Frisk, both of them facing the ceiling.

"Which one d'ya want?" Chara triumphantly held up the two items they'd collected in front of them. Both of them were the same. Plain milk chocolate, Frisk's favourite. Chara considered themselves to be somewhat of a chocolate connoisseur, and preferred dark chocolate over anything else. Frisk didn't really share the same affinity for chocolate, though. 'What's the difference?' they would ponder, and so Chara would scoff at them.

"They're the same, aren't they?"

Chara pouted. "Humor me, Frisk."

Frisk chuckled. "Alright. Hmm... That one." They pointed to the one in Chara's right hand.

"Good choice. Enjoy," they said, handing over the chocolate to Frisk and proceeding to tear into the one that remained, discarding the wrapper on the floor. Frisk opened theirs more delicately, peeling the wrapper off with slowness that Chara would find tormenting had they not had one of their own. Frisk reached around Chara's head to place the wrapper onto the nightstand beside them.

They sat up slightly together so they could swallow the chocolate, sitting there in the dim light of their room and staring forward blankly, enjoying the sweet taste of the chocolate as it melted on the tips of their tongues just as much as they enjoyed the company of each other.

"This is romantic," Frisk spoke teasingly through a mouthful of chocolate. 

"Is that sarcasm?" Chara's voice was more heavily muffled as they ate theirs with greater fervor than the human beside them.

"Nooo!" they answered honestly. "Besides... Just being near you is romantic to me."

Chara blushed. "You're weird." 

"You love me." Frisk nudged Chara's side with their elbow.

"Yeah. Dork." Chara elbowed back, turning towards Frisk to smile at them, swallowing the last of their treat. "All done! Time for seconds."

"Please no," they begged, despite finding Chara's enthusiasm adorable. "Too much of that stuff makes you sick."

"Fine." They poked their tongue out teasingly at Frisk. "What now?"

“What do you mean?'

Chara smirked. "What avocation tenants the forthcoming interval on our itinerary, my dearest confidant?"

"English, please. Dork."

They spoke very slowly, with a mischievous grin. "What do you want to do now, Frisk."

"That's better," Frisk sighed. English was now Chara's favourite subject at college, so that was something they did quite often. "Didn't you say you wanted to cuddle all day?" Frisk slipped down from their reclined 'eating position' against the wall behind them and dragged Chara down alongside, confiding in the soft mound of blankets once again. 

"I did say that."

"Hey, I was right," blurted Frisk.

"What?"

They raised a hand up to Chara's head to gently stroke their hair to the side. "Your hair does look really cute." Although it was by no means neatly combed to the side, their hair no longer hung slightly over their forehead and had a somewhat spiky look as it jutted out to the side.

"So weird, Frisk. But I love it." Chara curled up into Frisk again, trying to emulate the warm, cosy embrace they were sharing the night before. It wasn't exactly the same, as Chara was pacified this time around and not too disturbed by the looming threat of chronic debilitating nightmares. Still, it was pleasurable.

"I'm weird, and you're a dork. We're perfect for each other," giggled Frisk.

"If anything, it'd be the other way around. I started calling you dork  _first,_ you  _dork._ "

"Fine. You're weird," they conceded. "But you're still a dork. A cute dork."

"Hmph."

They continued cuddling, Chara idly staring off into space and Frisk continuing to play with their hair, admiring their appearance.

"You know how you asked me what I wanted to do just before?" Frisk found them to be so irresistibly cute, they wouldn't mind cuddling them forever.

"Yeah."

"I don't think I answered the question properly." 

"Oh?"

"I... umm." Frisk stuttered sheepishly, something they did rarely. "Wanted to kiss you."

"S-sure?" Chara was confused: why would Frisk ask for a _kiss?_

"Not like that." Frisk paused for a moment. "Wanna make out?"

_What._

Oh. That's why.

Chara shuddered, heat blasting off of their surely bright-red cheeks. "Well, you answered the question." Chara murmured, flustered by Frisk's abrupt and sudden voicing of their desire and by their own anticipation and excitement. "I... G-go ahead? I mean, if you're sure..."

Frisk stared into Chara's adrift eyes for a few seconds, admiring their color. Chara called the color 'bloody red', and Frisk called it 'strawberry red'. Of course, the latter option sounded better to them. "Your eyes are so cute."

Seeing Chara's dazed state as an opportunity to swipe the coveted kiss off of their lips, they suddenly but gently pressed theirs up against Chara’s, intentionally making a quiet smooching sound. Both of their lips were smooth, soft, silky, and still wet with the leftover salivation heralded by their recent consumption of chocolate. Frisk pulled away and smiled, looking to study their reaction. Admittedly, Frisk found it difficult to pay attention to it, the unexpected pleasure of the softness and tenderness of Chara's lips catching them off guard, a pink tinge finding its way onto their own face as they yearned for a chance to do that again and maintain the heavenly contact for just a while longer.

Chara's cheeks were instantly ablaze with redness and their stomach suddenly became home to a furious group of butterflies and the rest of their body a host for other such cliché metaphors for similar warm and fuzzy sensations, their eyes darting up to meet Frisk's as a flustered smile overcame their charmed visage. Whatever that was, it felt amazing. 

"That felt really good..." admitted Chara.

Warm feelings invaded Frisk’s abdomen as they smiled at each other awkwardly, finding Chara to be so adorable and precious in this very moment regardless - the memory of which would now be forever etched into both of their minds. Frisk now had something else to ask. "Wanna, umm... Do that again?" 

“Y-Yes. Please." The mere thought of sharing such a passionate moment with them sent shivers throughout their entire body. As ‘date-friends’ they surprisingly hadn’t really ‘made out’ before, just… kissed and cuddled.

Frisk smiled for a moment before leaning in to Chara once more, moving their hands higher up so that they were grabbing their shoulders as their lips met with a wet smack, the sensation immediately triggering shivers for them both as they pressed their bodies closer against one another. Chara panted helplessly beneath Frisk, mesmerized by the feeling of their wet and warm lips at first gently moving across their own, then slickly sliding across and around as the kiss became more passionate. Frisk opened their eyes briefly to look at Chara, and saw the transparent desire in their expression as a cue to keep going.

Chara groaned quietly with delight, entering a trance as their tender lips briefly diverged before Frisk pressed them back together again, using their grip on Chara's shoulders to leverage themselves into the smooch. Their wet lips danced across each other, creating all sorts of squelching and smacking sounds as they both drowned in the barrage of feelings and sensations, their desperation for more only bringing more passion between the two of them.

Frisk parted their lips a little and gently bit on Chara's, feeling them shudder strongly beside them. They spread their lips apart again, slowly closing them against Chara's and pinching gently before the slick wetness caused them to slip apart, Chara finding themselves turning their head and clutching tightly onto Frisk as they really got into it.

Panting from both a lack of air and pure excitement, Frisk reluctantly pulled away, dragging their lips against Chara's once more before doing so. A thin strand of drool hung idly between their now separated mouths, which neither of them bothered to disturb. Chara drew in a deep, satisfied breath, then smiled lovingly at Frisk.

"Th-that was amazing..." Frisk whimpered, short of air.

"Mmmh. F-Felt so good."

Neither of them knew how they lasted so long without this level of affection and intimacy. Already, they longed to savour that close moment deeply within their SOULs forever. And it wasn't even over.

"It tasted like chocolate," they giggled, leaning in to Chara's neck to kiss them gently there, inhaling the residual smell of sweet milk chocolate. Frisk rolled on top of Chara, straddling their hips and leaning down over them, resting their head on their chest as they were held gently by the other human. "A-again?"

Frisk was lying on top of them, severely impeding their ability to function. "...Y-yess."

Frisk leaned down once again, this time using more pressure against Chara's lips while still repeating the same motions from last time - gently pinching one of Chara's lips between theirs and dragging their lips across each other's amongst other things - and gently caressing their fingers over their chest and along their sides, eliciting quiet whimpers and weak shivers from both humans, almost inaudible beneath the sounds of their wet lips dragging across each other, squelching with each pass. Chara whimpered into their mouth, submitting fully to all the lovely, intimate feelings of pleasure they were saturated in as they gripped Frisk tightly, pulling them downward into the affectionate kiss.

They parted their lips slightly and teased Chara's lips with the tip of their tongue, the slippery slickness and sliminess becoming outright overwhelming as Chara did the same back to them. They both started panting for air again, forcing them to pull away from one another as the pleasuring sensations of the intimate moment severely drained their energy. Frisk leaned over Chara's face again, staring into their eyes while holding themselves up with their hands firmly beside their head, thick ropes of drool still bridging the love-filled chasm between their lips.

"I... You're so great, Chara. I love you."

"Love you too," they mumbled weakly, closing their hands around Frisk's back as they slumped down on top of them, head resting upon their chest and facing to the side. "Hey... Frisk?"

"Yeah?"

"L-Let's do that... More often, o-okay?"

"Definitely." Frisk sat up and rolled off of Chara, stretching and yawning. "I... I'm hungry again. Wanna come downstairs for a bit?"

"More chocolate?" Chara suggested.

"I think we should save it for next time," said Frisk with a mischievous smirk. "We'll come back and watch a movie or somethin'."

"Sounds good."

The pair crawled out of bed, Chara standing on their tiptoes, stretching and yawning with great intensity. Somehow, they felt better than ever as they watch Frisk sluggishly step out of the room before them. Underneath that massive, pink and blue sweater was ninety-nine percent of all the joy and love in their life. 

Frisk was facing them, an eyebrow raised and a funny smirk on their face. "What are you waiting for? Hurry up ya dork."

 

 

 


End file.
